


День за днем

by wtfthewalkingdead2018



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfthewalkingdead2018/pseuds/wtfthewalkingdead2018
Summary: Хершель верит, что вернувшихся можно вылечить, но не ему приходится ходить к ним каждый день





	День за днем

Закаты над полем алые, как кровь.

Рассветы отливают лиловым.

В полдень Триша идет кормить мертвецов.

Сначала – курятник. Надо всего лишь открыть дверь, выбрать курицу пожирнее (мертвецов много, им надо хорошо питаться), а затем взять ее на руки. 

Курица смотрит на нее тупыми доверчивыми глазами, и Тришу начинает подташнивать.

Она ломает птице одну ногу, затем другую и зажимает клюв, чтобы не слышать диких, истошных криков.

Впрочем, потом, в сарае, курица кричит куда страшнее. 

Триша уходит за дом и плачет – она всю жизнь убивала скотину на ферме, но всегда знала: смерть не должна приносить мучения. Уж точно не такие.

Когда набухшее от багрянца солнце сползает к горизонту, они садятся ужинать, и мистер Грин читает молитву за здравие.

Аннетт, Шон, Уэйн, Джереми, миссис Хайнс… Триша послушно повторяет имена, чувствуя, как между лопаток стекает капелька пота.

Хершель не видел, как зубы Аннетт отрывали крыло у бьющейся в агонии курицы. Он не ходил к сараю и не видел крови, стекающей по когда-то пухлым губам Шона. 

Это монстры, думает Триша. Каждую ночь ей снится, как рвется в их отвратительных пастях ее плоть.  
У той, кого мистер Грин по старой памяти зовет миссис Хайнс, нет правой щеки. Ее сын, такой же больной, вгрызся матери прямо в лицо. Бедняжка выла от боли, когда приползла на ферму Гринов за помощью, оставляя за собой кровавый след и пытаясь приставить назад полуоткушенный кусок плоти. Триша была с ней почти до последнего – зашивала рану, меняла повязки, колола обезболивающее.

Когда Отис вилами загонял Джейми Хайнс в сарай, часть ниток, на которых держалась щека, порвались, и та так и осталась свисать с лица.

Каждый день она кормит их – Аннетт, Шона, Уэйна, Джереми, миссис Хайнс и остальных, каждый день слышит их злобное шипение. Мистер Грин, Отис – все говорят, что это болезнь, что рано или поздно лекарство найдут, только вот однажды Триша поехала с Отисом в город и своими глазами взглянула на опустевшие улицы.

Мистер Грин может говорить все, что угодно, но искать лекарство некому. Все, кто мог, гниют на обочинах, цепляясь за бордюр пальцами, с которых обваливается плоть.

Иногда Трише кажется, что только они и остались в живых на всей земле, и вряд ли это продлится долго.

Каждый день она ходит к сараю с хрипящей от боли птицей в руках, а мертвецы продолжают рычать и шипеть, и в этом звуке ей слышится собственное имя: Тришшшша, Тришшша, Патррришша.

– Не вешай нос, птичка, – говорит ей Отис и целует в лоб. – Рано или поздно все образуется.

Он приводит в сарай все новых и новых жильцов – и Триша узнает их полуразложившиеся, а порой и обглоданные лица. От него самого начинает нести мертвечиной.

– Зато мы живы, птичка, и можем позаботиться о тех, кому хуже, чем нам.

Мэгги, Джимми, даже Отис весело болтают, как будто все в порядке. Бетти хмурится, но с ней такое бывало и раньше. 

Мистер Грин читает молитвы, а Триша убивает кур, одну за другой, и ей хочется вопить вместе с ними и бежать, пока ее собственные ноги еще целы.

Вот только бежать некуда.


End file.
